Sunlit Fantasy
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: AWL oneshot, JackxCelia. She watches him ride through the valley on his horse and mentally compares him to a knight in one of her romance novels. She loves him...all of him. He brought a spark of excitement into her life...full summary inside. R&R!


_**Sunlit Fantasy**_

_A JackxCelia oneshot_

**Summary: **_She watches him ride through the valley on his beautiful horse and mentally compares him to a knight in one of her romance novels. She loves him...all of him. The man, the rival farmer, her friend and the sun kissed horse rider. He brought a spark of excitement into her life and she feels like a foolish teenager for having such fantasies._

* * *

Celia knew that Jack should have been nothing more than a rival farmer to Vesta's farm and he should have been off limits, all things considered. But the first time she met him, she couldn't help being drawn into his charming smile. He was so kind and polite, which was something she loved about him right off the bat. There weren't many guys in Forget Me Not Valley who knew how to be polite to a woman, even when they came here from the city. But Jack was definitely different and Celia wanted to get to know him better.

Which was probably why she always went out of her way to give Jack advice on raising seeds and was quick to be the one offering to sell him some seeds and fertilizer. Vesta, despite being the owner of the farm and Celia's 'boss' in a way, looked at it with some humor. Marlin, of course, didn't like it and tried to get Jack to back off (which never worked especially with his sister watching). Jack was genuinely touched by the down-to-earth girl's kindness and he started bringing her flowers on a daily basis. But he had a real treat for Celia when he arrived at their farm on the sixth day of spring with a small jug of milk he got from his first cow.

"I want you to have this," he said, giving her the bottle. "You've been so kind to me, Celia. I can't even begin to thank you for all your advice. I don't think I could have gotten my farm started without your help."

Celia blushed. "I'm always glad to help you, Jack. I'm happy to hear your farm is doing well."

She accepted the jug and realized Jack was watching her. She felt a small thrill when she also realized he wasn't looking away. But the farm girl played it calmly and asked, "Um, is something wrong?"

"What? No." Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. That was really rude of me. Um..." he looked down and Celia frowned. "I better get back to work...I hope you like the milk, Celia."

"Oh..." Celia tried to smile. It was a vain effort but she managed a small one. "Alright. Stop by again sometime, okay?"

"I will." And Jack smiled too. It was enough to make Celia's lips curve even more.

_"He has a smile that could make flowers bloom and plants thrive," _she thought.

* * *

One of Celia's favourite past times was reading when it was evening and the work was done. Her favourite books were those long romance novels that were at least four hundred pages long. She spent hours reading and daydreaming about handsome, warrior-like men who were battle worn and always finding solace in the arms of a beautiful maiden. Although she wasn't a teenager anymore, Celia loved to fantasize that she was the beautiful maiden and a handsome man would sweep her off her feet with words of love and carry her away to start a new life together. Her diary was filled with all the longings of romance and the desire to be like a princess rescued by a knight on a gallant steed. Celia never voiced her heart's secret desires to anyone, especially Marlin and Vesta. She knew full well that Vesta would scoff and laugh like it was a hearty joke and Marlin...well, he would love nothing more than to be that knight. But she knew he wasn't the one. Celia cherished Marlin but she did not love him.

Another reason she never voiced her fantasies to anyone was because she didn't want to be similar to Muffy. The bar tending girl made it no secret she wanted to find her own Mr. Right and start a family. But every time she fell in love, she seemed to have her heart (and dishes) broken. Celia knew, from the whispers she heard from visiting city folk, it was because men thought Muffy was 'easy'. She was desperate to find love, so men would sweep in and take advantage of her only to cast her aside when they got tired of her.

Celia didn't want to be 'that girl'. She wanted to find love but she would let love come to _her _first.

_"Nie-ie-iegh!"_

What was that? A horse? Odd, no one owned a horse in the valley. Maybe it was another visitor from the city or a farmer from Mineral Town.

Celia decided to have a look. She had a real fondness for horses ever since she started painting the picture of 'her own knight' in her mind. Her fantasy knight had to have a horse with a lovely colour to gallop off into the sunset together. And looking never hurt anyone, right?

She went to the window near the stairs and looked outside, her eyes scanning around the hilltop and the main path to search for the horse and its owner. The farm girl's heart accelerated when she saw who it was.

_"Oh...my...Harvest Goddess..."_

It was Jack and he was riding on the most beautiful of horses Celia had ever seen.

* * *

Jack stopped by every day to buy seeds and fertilizer. Celia made sure she was the one who kept selling to Jack (much to Vesta's amusement and Marlin's dismay). He never stopped bringing her flowers and Celia was delighted when she saw he was bringing his horse around every time he came to visit.

"I know it's only a short walk away..." Jack said, putting his purchases in his rucksack. "But if Gold doesn't get exercise, he gets stressed out and difficult. So I use him to get around when it's sunny and just walk when it's raining."

"Lazy..." Marlin muttered. Celia and Jack ignored him.

"He's such a beautiful horse...do you think he would mind if I petted him?" Celia asked.

"I don't think so. Takakura told me the best way to befriend a horse is to approach one slowly, let him get used to your sight and then try petting him. If he jerks his head away, stop but if he doesn't move than it should be safe," Jack instructed. He watched Celia approach his horse slowly and gently, almost as if she was afraid she might spook him. To be honest he was afraid she would. To both their reliefs Gold uttered a soft whinny of approval and Celia stroked the top of his head.

"I guess he likes me."

"Looks like it." Jack grinned, getting an idea. "If he gets used to you enough, maybe he'll let us both ride him one of these days."

Celia tried her best not to sound too eager but she couldn't disguise the excitement in her voice. "I would love that!"

"Celia, you work during the days," Marlin reminded her. Celia's heart sank.

"Oh don't be silly, Marlin. Of course she can take a little while to ride!" Vesta said in a jolly tone. "It's only the beginning of summer. Harvest time is when it gets busy but you two are allowed to have fun as well!"

_"Thank you Vesta!" _Celia thought.

Jack turned to leave but Vesta announced that work was done for the day. Instead of going to her loft room and reading, Celia had another idea. She turned to leave the farm.

"Hey Celia, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To the Goddess Spring," Celia answered. Another idea sprung into her mind and she added, "Would you like to come with me?"

Jack seemed surprised by the invitation but he slowly smiled. "Sure!"

"Don't YOU have work?" Marlin asked, obviously irritated.

"The seeds can wait. And I work for myself, Marlin," Jack answered without a hint of smugness in his voice.

_"He is SO nice...even to Marlin, who's been nothing but rude to him."_

"Just let me put Gold back to the pasture and we can go."

"I don't mind tagging along. Save you a slight trip," Celia said. The truth was she didn't want Jack returning to the farm today. Not if Marlin was going to keep up his snarky remarks.

Jack took the hint and nodded in agreement. He even had Gold do a slow trot so Celia could walk beside them. (It would have been more gentlemanly of him to put Celia on the horse and he walk beside them, but he wasn't sure if Gold would even let Celia on his back yet.) Celia stood by the side entrance to the farm as Jack left Gold in the pasture and put away his seeds. He was back in less than five minutes. The pair went to the spring and Jack got out his fishing pole to try his luck at catching a fish. Celia picked some flowers and started making a crown. Before she knew it, she began talking about what else was on her mind these days.

"Vesta's trying to set me up in an arranged marriage."

Jack looked at her with a startled expression. It slowly melted into a scowl and Celia wondered if it was a good idea to mention it. But it was too late; she spoke the words and couldn't take them back.

"Why? Why does she need to arrange something like that for you?"

"Vesta's like my auntie..." Celia explained. "And I haven't had a boyfriend before. She believes I'll never find love if I just stay on her farm all the time so she's trying to arrange a marriage for...for..."

"Convenience?" Jack put in.

"Something like that," Celia said sadly. "She doesn't seem to understand I'm happy just living on the farm and working. And if I find love then I'll accept it. I don't want to be forced into it."

Jack was silent but at least the scowl had vanished from his face. "You know...if you find out you don't like this guy, you can always tell him no."

"Yeah, but I...I don't want to seem ungrateful to Vesta," Celia said.

"But it's your life!" Jack argued. "Not hers. If she wants to set up an arranged marriage, she should have done her own!"

"Jack, please don't shout," Celia said softly. Jack quieted his tone, but he still didn't look happy.

"I just don't like it."

Celia smiled and gave him a hug. "You're so nice to me, Jack. Please don't worry. I'll find a way to make it work."

"Alright..." Jack let the subject go. He picked up the crown Celia was making and put it on her head. Celia jerked up in surprise and Jack smiled. "It looks good on you. You look like a Harvest Goddess."

Celia giggled lightly. She sat back and watched as Jack caught a few fish. They kept an eye on the sun and Celia sighed when she realized the sun was setting. She didn't want to go back.

"Come on..." Jack said, hauling the fish he caught on the side of his rucksack. "I'll walk you home."

Celia didn't even mind the smell of the fish after such an offer.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met the man Vesta was trying to set me up with today. His name is Kai and he's a nice person. He took the meeting very lightly and offered me a flower which I accepted out of politeness. The truth is I don't like Gemsoils very much but I didn't want to hurt him. Trick Blues don't grow as much in Mineral Town as they do here._

_We went for a walk but it was very difficult to keep a conversation going. I don't like admitting it but it...was very awkward. Nothing like the conversations I have with Jack. Speaking of Jack, I also don't like admitting this but while I was with Kai, I just kept thinking about Jack the whole time._

_I don't think I can marry Kai. Not if Jack is all I can think about. To me, Jack is three out of four hearts. I think I might be falling in love with him but I'm not entirely sure yet. He really has my attention, though...I get so excited when he comes for a visit and I love watching him ride through the valley on Gold. The way he rides reminds me of my romance novel characters. I know it's shameless of me but he really is a sight to look at. He's...my very own fantasy._

Celia closed her diary and hid it under her bed. It was five thirty; time to help Vesta with dinner. Shouts from downstairs made the farm girl cringe and she wondered what Marlin and Vesta were arguing about this time. Normally she didn't dare interrupt them but she was hungry and she shouldn't have to starve because those two were having problems with each other.

However, as Celia started down the stairs, the argument escalated and she realized what Marlin and Vesta were arguing about.

"Don't I get any say in this?"

"Why ARE you so concerned, Marlin!"

"Because she shouldn't have to marry that guy! Couldn't you see the look on her face? She doesn't like him!"

"And I suppose you think she likes someone else?"

"What about ME? You and I have been looking after her ever since she moved in with us!"

"Marlin, it's not you...my dearest wish is for Celia to find someone who can make her happy."

"I can do that!"

"You? You're always gripping and complaining about something! How could you make ANYONE happy? You can hardly make yourself happy!"

Celia rushed past them and left the house. This was HUMILIATING! Why did both Marlin and Vesta have to try messing with her love life?

One thing's for sure...she wasn't going to marry Kai because Vesta wanted her to. Suddenly she wished Jack felt the same about her so they could get married and live together.

Oh if only...

* * *

"Celia...will you marry me?"

Celia stared down at Kai and sighed. The time had come for her to do the right thing.

"Kai...I'm sorry, but I can't. You're a very nice person, but..."

Kai stood up and looked at her gently. "There's someone else?"

"Yes..." Celia spoke too softly. "I'm sorry," she added. "You really are a nice guy but I'm not attracted to you."

"I understand." To Celia's surprise, Kai sounded...relieved. "I would hate to force a nice girl like you into something you didn't want, especially if your heart belongs to someone else." He brushed the snow from his knees and regarded her with a smile. "I'll be heading back to Mineral Town then...take care of yourself, Celia."

"You too, Kai. And thank you for being so understanding," Celia said and waved to him as he started up the mountain road.

But now what? Vesta was expecting her to come home with Kai and announce their engagement. Celia couldn't do it. She didn't want to cause another scene. Without any real destination in mind, she hurried away and just wandered around the valley. She went to the beach, the swamp, walked past Romana's villa and soon found herself at Jack's farm. Jack and Takakura weren't around, which was strange. She knew, from talking to Jack so much, that he normally started work by now. Maybe he was sleeping in?

Prince, Jack's pointy eared dog, came running up to her with a bark. Celia giggled and knelt down to pet the dog.

"Where's your master today, Prince? Is he still sleeping?" Prince, of course, couldn't answer her so he kept nudging her hand and begging for attention. "Oh you silly dog..." Celia laughed.

"There you are!"

Celia looked behind her and saw Jack standing there with a relieved look on his face. "Vesta and Takakura told me you had gone missing! We've been looking for you for ages!"

"Oh!" Celia never expected Vesta to go to Jack because of her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

Jack just sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You scared me..." he admitted. "I searched everywhere for you. I thought for sure you would have been at the spring and when you weren't..."

"I'm sorry," Celia apologized again. "I...I had to say no to the proposal, Jack. And I felt like I couldn't face Vesta after that."

"Oh..." Was that relief in Jack's voice? "Well...I'm glad you made a choice that was good for you, Celia..."

"There's something else..." Celia dug her toes into the snow and looked down shyly. "I had to say no because there's someone else I like."

_"Here goes everything..."_

Celia looked at Jack in the eye. Before he could say anything, she said, "Jack, I like YOU. You're the one I really want to be with."

"Y-You do?" Was Jack _blushing? _Or was his face turning red because of the cold?

"Yeah...I couldn't accept the proposal...not when you're the one my heart really wants."

"Celia, I...I like you too," Jack finally said. Celia's heart skipped a beat and she blushed as Jack put his arms around her. Without even thinking, she put his arms around him and they embraced.

"I'll come by your place this afternoon, Celia. I've got something very special for you," Jack whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait..." Celia whispered back. Jack lifted her chin up and kissed her lips tenderly.

Neither of them felt winter's chill for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jack did come by Vesta's farm later. The large woman told him Celia was in her room reading.

"It might be hard to get her attention. Once she starts reading those thick books of hers, nothing else gets her attention!" Vesta laughed. Jack smiled.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

He found Celia on her bed reading her favourite romance. Her dreamy expression told him she was in a world of her own. Luckily he knew how to bring her out of it.

"Celia, I'm here."

Just as he hoped, his voice broke Celia's concentration and she closed her book. "I was waiting for you..." she said, looking over at him. "So what did you want to give me?"

"Well...here's not the best place. How about we take a walk to the spring?" Jack suggested.

Celia got suspicious but she went along with it. After letting Vesta know where she was going, the pair headed up the path to the spring. No one else was around...it was the perfect opportunity for Jack. Celia stared down into the water while Jack shuffled through his rucksack and finally found what he was looking for: a bouquet of Amorous flowers and the blue feather Nic, Nak and Flak gave him.

"Celia," Jack said, getting her attention right away and making her turn to him. "I...well, I'm not that great with stuff like this...but...will you marry me?"

Celia didn't say anything at first but her eyes lit up and she smiled a wide smile. "Yes, Jack!" Her hand trembled as she reached for the blue feather, disbelieving at first that he had something as valuable as one in his possession. "So...this is what it's like to be proposed to..." she whispered. "My father proposed to my mother with a blue feather and I had always dreamed of getting one of my own."

Jack grinned. "From now on, Celia, I'll be sure to make all your dreams come true," he said. Celia slipped the feather in her pocket and hugged the bouquet close to her chest.

"Jack...you already have."

* * *

Jack and Celia were married in the following spring. The whole valley was invited to the event, which changed the sleepy little valley village into a lively place. Nearly everyone showered Jack and Celia with wishes of happiness and good fortune (Marlin, of course, was the only one who objected and was quickly silenced by Vesta's large fist).

Celia came to live at Jack's farm the day after. Jack saved up enough money to expand his house, making it much bigger. The couple lived happily on the farm and worked together as a team to make it thrive. They were an ideal match in all appearances but no one knew just how ideal they were until Celia announced that she was pregnant and they were starting a family.

Baby Axl was born nine months later, looking like the perfect combination of Jack and Celia. (Jack wanted to give his son a 'cool' name and Celia had no problems with it.) He grew up with a natural curiosity for flowers and plants but also a love for animals. Celia's fantasy shifted from being about her husband to her son taking over the family farm someday.

Jack was right about one thing. He made sure all of Celia's dreams came true and she had never been happier.

Her fantasy had become a reality.

* * *

**Woo, finally got my writing mojo back up. ;D And I just love this pairing so much. It's adorable! **

**Some points I want to make clear:**

**I based the story off my own AWL file that I recently had to restart, due to memory card corruption. ): And due to my love for PokeSpe (a Pokemon manga), I named my animals after the characters (hence why the horse's name is Gold).**

**Prince was the name of my very first dog who died when I was sixteen. I miss that dog so much...so I like to name my game dogs after him.**

**Axl, however, came from the same character in Megaman X (MIDNIGHT YOU DID THIIIIIIIIISSSSS).**

**I never played (More) Friends of Mineral Town, so I don't know what Kai's character really is like. I just grabbed a random name off the top of my head that I knew from that game. (My sister owned both copies but never let me play them and now they're gone.) From what I remember, he and Popuri (is that her name?) had a thing going on...I think. I wasn't sure, but that's why Kai was relieved that Celia didn't accept the proposal.**

**I think that's all. I have another oneshot planned for this fandom, but it won't be nearly as fluffy or cute as this one. It's a CarterxFloraxDaryl triangle that's not going to be happy. If you liked this, I hope you'll like **_**So Much For Perfection**_** which I will begin writing eventually.**

**Also, should I write a sister oneshot to this describing things from Jack's point of view? If you guys are interested, I'll do it. I feel like I could have done better with Jack in this but it was mainly Celia's POV, which kinda limits what's going on with Jack. Another oneshot might be a good idea.**

**Please review! I'm open to critique and opinions.**

**-That One Star**


End file.
